Talk:Adam Katz/@comment-37335511-20181125235353/@comment-36116492-20181126150114
Uh... That came outta nowhere... 1.) The only people I’ve seen that complain are those who are new to the fandom and it’s understandable since they don’t know the update schedule (which is biannualy if we’re lucky). 2.) I don’t really think he’s going insane tbh. From what we’ve seen, he’s been chill about everything. Like, Ep 13 was supposed to be finished like in September (if I remember correctly) but it got delayed two months. You don’t see him or the other crew members complaining about how long it’s taking or being stressed out. The only time I can think of where they mentioned being stressed out was during the finalisation phase since there was a set release date and it’s a big task. (Also, it wasn’t just him. Taylor and Loren were doing finalisation too.) If you were talking about the fanart, please note that Adam collects all the fanart we give him and all the other members of the crew like to see fanart that people make. 3.) I legit haven’t seen anyone be impatient recently. Last one I’ve seen was back in June (and it was on Episode 11 part 1). Also, I don’t really understand why you’re dragging age into this since people will do that no matter what the age. I’ve met people at the age of 9 who were pressured to continue stories, animations, and just make more content. 4.) “Look at what you have done to him!” We changed his life... Without II’s fanbase, he probably wouldn’t have continued II. He probably wouldn’t have learned how to animate, teach his friends, and he certainly wouldn’t have met a lot of the crew. Plus, as I said, most of the fandom understands that it takes a long time. There will always be a part that will be impatient but I’m sure Adam and the others won’t let it get them down. 5.) ...Ok, first of all, the entire crew knows that they can always delay the episode. They’ve done that for the season 1 finale and Kick The Bucket Part 2. Second of all, what makes you say he’s on the brink of collapsing? I’m sorry if he really is, but if you have no proof, then you shouldn’t just assume. I’m sure that even if hypothetically he was on the brink of falling apart, everyone would be there to support him. He has his family and friends all there to support him. In addition, you know that not everyone is a boy, right? Just sayin’ 6.) -Inhales- WHO DA FRICK IS RUSHING HIM OMG. Yes, it’s common knowledge he’s in college (to most of the fandom). Most people know that he’s really busy with life. Legit, who’s pressuring him? The newcomers are excused and the old fans know. So, I don’t really see why you’d have to write all this. 7.) Yes, it does not take one day to animate an entire episode. Animation IS hard. So is everything else. I’ve seen some people complain about how long it takes. Yes, it exists. But, most of their explanations were because II has a big crew. That is true compared to other object shows but they don’t realise all the steps in animation. Plot, Script, Voice recording, Voice Editing, Animatic, Composing the Score, Character & Background designs, Character Animation, Background Animation (moving the background), Camera Movement (Ex: Fan & Suitcase recording in the latest ep), Lip-Syncing, Editing Everything Together and Finalisation are all the steps I can think of right now but you get my point. You can only do some steps at the same time. You can’t start animating unless you have the animatic and you need the voices for the animatic. The voice actors may also be busy too and you get what I mean. Yes, people should be patient. But, please don’t just go yelling out of nowhere. It’s not polite. If you need to say something, please try and say it in a nice way.